marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rawhide Kid Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Rawhide Kid | Synopsis2 = Rawhide Kid and his ward Randy Clayton are shut in during a storm when Randy suddenly notices a man standing in front of one of the windows. The Kid goes the door and greets the man who asks for their help as he is being chased. He explains that he is Russ Howland the lawman for Javlin County and he has been chased by the Briggs brothers of whom he has warrants out for their arrest that will see them in jail for life. No sooner does the Kid let Howland in does lead begin to fly into their house from the Briggs brothers. The Rawhide Kid rushes out of his house with guns blazing sending the Briggs running for cover. Luke Briggs eventually raises a flag of truce and is allowed to approach the Kid's cabin. There Luke tries to convince the Rawhide Kid to give them Russ Howland, telling him that they have no beef with him and Randy. The Rawhide Kid refuses and Briggs tells him that his men will continue their attack and goes back and soon the shooting resumes. With the stand off drawing out, the Kid tries to trick the Briggs into thinking that Russ escaped on horseback by sending Randy's horse King running out the back of the house, but this doesn't fool the Briggs gang when the Kid goes to talk to them under his own flag of truth. Returning back to the cabin, he has Randy and Russ escape on his horse Apache, while the Kid provided covering fire. While the gang tries to go after Russ, the Rawhide Kid gets the edge he needs to outshoot the outlaws and take them into custody. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Briggs Brothers Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Last Roundup! | Synopsis3 = Witnessing a stampede of cattle, the Rawhide Kid and Randy Clayton rush in and manage to stop the herd. They are confronted by the cattle drivers who accuse the Kid of starting the stampede, but when they try to take him by force he shoots the guns out of their hands and tells them his story. He learns that the cattle were being led by old Ben Gannon, and the owner, Bill Cowan, of the stock now considers him fired for this mistake before they head off to collect their cattle. Finding it strange that Ben would slip like this, despite his age, the Rawhide Kid and Randy go looking for him. They find Ben and provide him with first aid, learning that his horse tripped over a gopher hole after chasing the spooked cattle. The Kid informs Ben that he has been fired. Suddenly they hear shots and the trio go to their source and find Bill and his men being attacked by a gang of outlaws. They round up the outlaws and rescue Bill and his men, and Bill happily gives Ben his job back. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed rustlers Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Pete Morisi | Inker4_1 = Pete Morisi | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Kid Six-Gun | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker5_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Six-Gun Decision! | Synopsis5 = The Rawhide Kid has taken Randy into Shotgun City to get his haircut when suddenly bullets start crashing in through the window. Looking outside the window, the Rawhide Kid sees two men taking shots at a lone unarmed man. The Kid rushes out and tells him to take cover, but the man refuses. Not willing to see an unarmed man get gunned down in the street, the Rawhide Kid shoots the guns out of the hands of his attackers. When they surrender he turns them over to the authorities and the unarmed man is identified as gunslinger Duke Sperry. Duke explains to the Rawhide Kid that he has grown tired of people coming after him to make a reputation of themselves and that trouble seems to follow him wherever he goes. To illustrate this point when he tries to get his horse to leave a man accuses him of stealing the horse. When the man draws his guns, Duke is quicker and shoots them out of his hands, and then shows the Kid and Sheriff Yarby that the horse has his own brand. As the Kid and Duke walk down the street, the Kid tires to convince Duke that he has a reason to live. Suddenly they witness as an old man is tossed out onto the street from a saloon after he protested about being swindled in a card game. The Rawhide Kid rushes in but Duke does not go in because he fears something bad will happen. When the wife of the old man scolds him for being a coward, Duke feels ashamed of himself. When the Kid returns, Randy soon joins them and tells both men that the sheriff has been taken prisoner by the two bushwackers that tried to shoot Duke earlier. Duke decides to finally take matters into his own hands, and crashes through the skylight of the sheriffs office and takes down the two outlaws, turning them over to the sheriff. Finding a new lease on life, Duke thanks the Rawhide Kid for his help. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed gunmen Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}